Always here
by Midnight Anything
Summary: After Julia died,Eli adopts her sister-AmeliahForetold is the story of their new lives-for the both of them. Eli has a new girlfriend-Clare who Ameliah hates and Ameliah deals with a new "Father",and both deal with the death of a loved one.
1. Chapter 1

"Eat," He nudged a plate consisting of a burnt grilled cheese,with the cheese pratically falling off of the bread(Which wasn't cooked all the way), a little heap of pretzels, and a small handful of a cut up yellow apple. "Ok," he admitted,wipping his hands on his pink apron before sitting down. "My cookings not the best," She snorted. That was an understatement."But I'll work on it," he insisted. "Meanwhile, try to eat some of it." He gave it one last push towards me.  
My name's Ameliah and my life sucks. It all started two years ago when my Sister died. She was going to His house and in a rush to get home got into a car accident which on impact killed her. Since she was my legal guaridan,I had no where to go. Eli had stepped forward,which was good,I guess,but before I barely had time to comprehned what happened,i was whisked away to his house where I now live wth him. Legally, he's my guardian now, or even my Dad,but i'm not calling him any of that, his name is , as it shall stay forever.  
We live in his parents second house which they dont use because its so "Old and crappy" when really, its a three story house,four bedrooms and three bathrooms, I dont see how its "Crappy and old," the house Julia and I lived in, we shared a room and a bathroom. I don't have a reason to hate Eli,not at all.I'll admit it,most of the time,I just act like I dont like him, I mean, He treated my sister great,and always use to make her happy, and right away he adopted me, the same night, probally with little thought. I think it was his new girlfriend-Clare,that I didnt like. She was the complete opposite of Julia, thats probally what bugged me. Julia had short,choppy black hair,and Clare has blonde short curly hair and is short in height , and i know for sure this was the top reason I didnt like her: Eli loves Clare. Its only been a year after Julias death and he's throwing around the 'l' word and not wearing Julia's guitar pick necklece("She would want me to move on,and be happy,and I am: with you and Clare in my life." then hed give me some big smile and a hug and try to be buddy buddy the whole day which never works)  
Which brings me here now; Eating a barely edible burnt grilled sandwhich. "I was thinking you and I could meet Adam and Clare at the library today. You could get some new books,and i could study" He shot me a smile, and I accidently smiled back. "Do I have to?" I whined. He shrugged,"You could stay with CeeCee and Bullfrog." he cut another piece of an apple and plopped it into his mouth as I thought it over. I loved CeeCee and Bullfrog, but, It's not how I'd idealy like to spend my WHOLE day. My shoulders drooped forward,"I've been meaning to get the first Harry Potter book anyways," I muttered,stabbing a piece of apple with my fork. He smiled,"Clare loves those books,im sure she'd love to help you read them." I made a fake gagging noise; I'd rather pull my teeth out one by one. "Finish eating and we'll go,ok?" He spoke up. I nodded and tried to eat what was saved from Eli's horrible cooking(Which wasn't much.) After we were done,I grabbed my black converse(A gift from Eli,) and my pink coat(CeeCee likes the colour pink,ok?) and the next moment "Problem" by the job was blasting through Eli's car(appropriatly a hearse, even named Morty,Julia would be proud.) ever since Julia died, I don't like driving in cars-I'll admit it,ill try and be tough. Killing spiders? no problem. flying? childrens play. But being in a car? You could see my knuckles turn white. My Pyshcologist said it was normal to have fears after someone you loved was killed in an everydaything, and prescriped me some antidepresents and anxiety medicine which didn't help at all. Even a car ride a few miles away,like to the library,was like a living hell. My fingers griped the bar attached to the door and i squeezed my eyes shut. "Hey," Eli put his hand on my leg."it's ok." this was routinue, and i would love to say that him telling me it was going to be ok made it better-but id be lying. The whole car consisted of only one minor panic attack(Which is good for me!),white knuckles and a few tears,but we made it there. The building was an old one story red brick building,with a bike-rack on the side, and old wooden doors. "You just gonna sit in here the whole day?" Eli teased me. I groaned. I'd rather be in the car then have to spend the day at the library with the two people I hated the most/


	2. Chapter 2

AU:  
every other chapter will be in different POV's, for example,this one is (entirely) Eli's. (:

I slammed Morty's door closed and walked around to Ameliah's side before she was even out. "C'mon," I said, grabbing her hand. She wiggled out of my hand and gave me a dirty look. I sighed,without a doubt,today would be a very long,drama filled day. (STRIKETHOUGH like always END.)"would you please try to atleast ACT," he emphised act with anger as he opened the library door for me," like you like us." he sighed,and the bell above the door rang. I looked around; no sign of Adam or Clare. I suspected Adam to be late; he always was. But Clare? She pratically lived at the library, where I spent most of my time in either the music store down the street,or the comic book store in the town next to us. "Want to look for a book?" I asked. She sighed and started towards the card catolg. I sighed and followed, standing to her right as she flipped through cards,"Harry,Harry starts with a H." She mumbled pulling out the little drawer with H-I-J written on it. "H-a" she said,slowly flipping through it. "Need help?" I smiled. "no" she responded automatically. That's usually what I got from her-short responses and harsh finally found the card, and muttered,"KidsFic 23H" She made a face,trying to find out how to remember that.I closed the door,"KidsFic23H" I smiled,hoping to get one in return,but I got an eyeroll and she started for the stairs,where the kids books were. four steps later,we walked into the room,"H is the-" She paused and counted on her fingers,singing the alphabet,"8 letter." I whispered. Her eyes popped open and she nodded,"Right," We passed the first 7,(Each time she counted out the isle,) and at the 8th one she made a sharp turn. "34" she sighed,walking down the isle,"5.." She muttered, and walked a little,"15.." she muttered. "20.." she slowed down. "22.." a smile creeped onto her face,and she stopped at 23,finally. "H is for Harry." She said happily,glancing at the books."Ah,H!" She smiled,dropping to her knees. "Theres..seven of them!" She cried,"How do I know which one is the first one? Where do I began?" She said frantically. She looked up at me, her green eyes were glassy,as if she was on the verge of crying. I smiled and dropped onto the carpet. She came closer to me, and put her head on my arm,as I read over the a few seconds,I realised it said at the top spine of the book what 'year' it was. "Ah,see baby? It says year one." I smiled and pulled out the book. She smiled and reached for the book."I remember reading this," I said suddenly,a smile spread out over my face,"I dont know how I forgot about this." I ran my hand over the cover of it,"Harry,Ron,Hermonie and," I glanced at Ameliah,and made my eyes out,"the evil," I got close to her face,"vicous," I was almost touching her nose."Draco Malfoy!" I yelled,tickling her stomach. She fell over laughing,and kicking her legs in the air. I smirked,and as slapped my hands,but I wasn't going to stop anytime soon;this was the first time I've made her laugh since Julia died. I stopped and she ended with a last giggle, and sat up. "Eli I wa-" She was ready to actually try and talk to me,when Clare popped her head in through a bookshelf,"Oh,Eli," She smiled,bitting her lip. I smirked,"Oh and Ameliah! What a pleasent surprise,out and about with your father?" I saw her sigh,'her father' instantly pissed her off. She stood up and smacked imaginary dirt from her pant knees and grabbed the book. "What book did you get?" Clare asked,meeting us at the begging of the bookshelfs."Harry Potter." she muttered,looking at her converse."I love that book!" Clare enthusistically said. Ameliah rolled her eyes,"I could help you read it,Eli told me-" Ameliah interupted,"I'd rather go on a long car ride." before huffing away. I sighed and thought,"yep,today's gonna be a long day'


	3. All I know is,everybody loves me

AU:  
I got a lot of notes about this:Ameliah is 8,and in the third grade. Sorry this took so long,I've been working on this for a long time,and then got stuck on upcoming ideas,but the new promo gave me some,haha. Anyways,sorry this took so long,adn thanks for the messages,etc.(: -Ameliah's POV-  
I glared at Clare and trailed behind them as I watched Eli intertwine hands with Clare,instantly smiling. I guess I was kind of happy of how glad Clare made Eli-but then I would think of how his girlfriend-my sister-had died less then a year ago,and was already saying he loved Clare and everything. It took two years before He ever said it to Julia. I stuck my tongue out at Clare's back,and as soon as I did,Eli whipped his head around,making his eyes wide and giving me a warning look before walking down the stairs. I sighed,I should have hung out with CeeCee and Bullfrog,that would have been funnier then being here. I thought of what we would do as we trailed down the stairs. No doubt that CeeCee and I would go shopping,and she would buy me a pink dress that Eli would think is "adorable," and I'd be forced to wear it all the time. CeeCee always wanted a girl,and I was the daughter she never I would get home and Bullfrog and I would watch something Eli wouldn't approve of-Maury,perhaps,and make fun of the guests and the results. I smiled,then he would play some deadhand song and we would dance together(looking as stuipd as possible)-and by the time Eli came to pick me up,I'd be passed out on the couch. I sighed, why didn't I say yes to CeeCee and Bullfrog? Right,I sighed,I hate pink. I was interupted by my thoughts when Eli stopped and I ran into him. He quickly turned around,"hey,watch we're your going!" he said,smiling. Obviously kidding,I rolled my eyes at how childish he is. He kneeled down on one leg,and I stepped back. He smirked,"Coat." he simply said. I rolled my eyes and took it off,mimicking his voice,"coat." He smiled, grabbed my coat and just as I was about to walk to the table, he scooped me up and swung me onto his hip,"Eli!" I groaned. He hung the coat on the coatrack,tacking Clares and hanging it too."Listen,be nice to Clare,ok baby? it-it would mean a lot to me." He looked at me and I sighed,"ok," I rested my head on his shoulder. I was to old-and big for him to carry me,but I was short for my age,and "skinny"(CeeCee would always yell at Eli that I was to skinny,and he needed to feed me-but he did,just not very well) He took a seat and put me onto his lap. I put my book on the table,and flipped it open to the first page,running my finger under the words as I mouthed it, he talked happily to Clare and I was fine with this,she would talk to Eli,and would leave me alone,I wouldnt make Eli upset,and everything would be fine. "Ameliah-Noelle?" Clare asked.I cringed-at both her voice-and my full name,"It's Ameliah," I mumbled,not looking up, then I felt Eli pinch lightly nudge my leg,and I looked up,"Eli only calls me Ameliah-Noelle when i'm in trouble-and His voice usually sounds angrier." I giggled. Clare smiled,I think she was just happy I was actually talking to her. The giggling stopped,and there was a brief awkward silence,when Clare cut in,"Where's Adam?" I rolled my eyes,cool,Clare,I thought. Eli took his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. No new text messages."No Idea," He said wrapping his arms around my stomach. I scooted backwards so my back was resting on his stomach,and he rubbed my stomach. "So,for the Romeo and Juliet project-I was thinking maybe..I could be Juliet?" Clare asked,I cringed at the Name Juliet,to close to nodded quickly,"And I could be Romeo," he quickly nodded,"yaknow,for obvious reasons." Clare nodded,"and we should make it different-not like the how she expects it to be." Eli nodded,"Maybe Romeo could wake up before Juliet dies," Clare cut him off,"and share one last kiss." Eli smirked,"okay." I rolled my eyes,"whore," I mumbled. "Ameliah-Noelle," Eli whispered in my ear. I squirmed in his lap,"If you say anything else,I'll take you upstairs and-" "hey,sorry I'm late." Adam appeared in the doorway and walked in, taking a seat next to Clare. I squirmed off Eli's lap,and went across the table,sitting across from everyone. He gave a dirty look,but I ignored it and opened my book shoving it infront of my face. Everytime I heard Clare's voice,I got angry,and everytime I got angry,the words floated off the page,making it near impossible to even try and attempt to read. "MeMe?" Eli's voice rang out,as I finally got the first line down. Irritated,I slammed the book down.I looked up and reliased it was just Clare and Eli here. Eli got up and got our coats,he handed Clare's hers,"Where's Adam?" I asked. Eli walked over to me and I scooted up in my chair,he kneeled infront of the chair and I put my coat on."Baby,he left,an hour ago. We've been here for two hours." My jaw dropped,"Two hours,but I-I,only finished the first line in my book." He picked me up and swung me on his hip,"good job." He smiled, I sighed,and he put me on the floor,and grabbed my book. Clare and Eli walked infront of me,intertwing hands. I followed behind quietly,following up the stairs,and outside,"Do you need a ride?" Eli asked Clare. She smiled,"no thats my Mum." She pointed to a small blue convertable,pulling up."Alright," Eli quickly let go of her hand,considering how her Mum didn't even know Eli was her boyfriend,or until now,existed. "I'll IM you tonight," Clare whispered,winking and walking away. We stood there until Clare was in the pasenger seat, and her Mum drove away. Once the car was out of sight, Eli grabbed my hand again,"Let's go. Gots lots to talk about." I groaned,"I didn't even do anything wrong," We stopped at the car,and he opened the door for me,and I slid into my seat. He slammed the door behind me,and walked to the other side,got in,turned on the car,"buckle up." and started driving. I looked out the window and was determined not to say anything to him,until he turned on the turn signal,"I didn't even do anything." I mumbled. Eli turned,"What,oh no,Ameliah." He sighed,"I didn't mean you were in trouble-crap,this isn't how I wanted to tell you." He slammed his fist on the steering wheel. I dropped my head,"Listen,I know Julia said something about you having to keep me after she died b-but,I understand how hard it is. With me,and school,and, a new girlfriend,I mean," my voice trailed off,"I don't care where I go." Eli slammed on the breaks,looked at me in under confusion and then pulled over to the side of the road. He undid his seatbelt and rested his cheeck on the seat,so he was facing me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it,"baby,it's the complete oposite. I wanted to tell you about my family" I squinted my eyes,"Your..family." He nodded,"Julia said your family was a bunch of assholes." I scoffed. He chuckled,"Don't say that word,and ok,they're not the most approcable people in the world,but they're gonna love you." I squinted,"love me? Why would they,they didn't like my sister." I played with the hems on my shirt."Ameliah,that's what this is all about,they WANT to met you. We're-we're going to have a dinner party." My jaw dropped a little,"A..dinner party? Isn't that for rich snobby people? But,like,for jobs or something,not when ya'know,adopt someones sister-that they hated-when you're 18." Eli squeezed my hand,"They want to make everything ok,they WANT to meet you." I nibbled my lip,"Do I have to?" Eli sighed,"Well,Grandma planned it,and everything-it's kind of a big deal,babygirl." I sighed,"Fine,but I'm not wearing a dress." Eli sighed,"Ameliah,a dinner party is supposed to be nice,you have to dress nice. CeeCee will take you dress shopping Tomorrow,and-" I cut him off,"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He sat there,silent,"no?" I nodded,"Can you come with?" He squinted,"Dress shopping?" I quickly nodded,"Baby,I don't know anything about dresses," He argued. "Pleeease,if you do,I'll do the dinner party and won't complain." He contimplated,"No complaning at all.." he smirked,"And Clare gets to come." I huffed,"Forget it." He smirked,"Fine,I'm sure CeeCee wil find you the most adorable pink..ruffly dress." He paused,"Ever." I groaned,"Fine,fine,you win. Just pinky promise me." He smirked,"Pinky promises? Aren't we both a litttle old for-" "Pinky promise!" I held out my pinky,and he hooked his around mine,"the dinner party will be fun,trust me,baby. They're going to love you." I nibbled my lip,"Doubt it. If I have to dress up,do you?" He chuckled,and put his car in drive,easing into traffic,"We'll see." "How is that fair?" I asked,visibaly upset. He smirked,"I said we'll see." I was pretty ok on the ride home,Eli kept holding my hand,and I think it actually worked(Although,I'd never say anything.) Once we were home,I went into the kitchen to finish the first chapter of my book (Aloud,to Eli,as he insited,) as he attempted to cook. I stopped mid-sentence,"Do you smell that?" I looked up to see Eli waving a towel infront of the pan on the stove. He turned off the flame,and threw the food into the trash,and dropped the pan into the sink. He put his hands on his hips,"Pizza is always good." he looked around,"Yeah,pizza it is." He nodded and went off to find a was muttering to himself from the front room,when I finally broke."Eli." I sang,"C'mere." a few seconds later,he came into the room,and I held up the phone."Ugh,Ameliah." He laughed and grabbed the phone,and ordered the pizza. An hour and a half later,the pizza was here,and we ate quietly,mostly just listening to Eli talking about what a dinner party conisisted of. After we ate,we went into the front room,and watched a few old episodes of Spongebob Squarepants. I guess,much to my dissapointment,I fell asleep with my head on his thigh,as he ruffled my hair. He turned off the TV and picked me up,"Bed time,babygirl." I groaned and buried my head into his chest,"I'm not tired." He chuckled,and carried me to my room,and picked out PJ's for me,(The ones he bought me,of course.) and helped me into bed,and covered me up."Remember,my room's right across the hall,second door on the right. If you get scared-" I cut him off,my eyes shut,"Dad,I'll be fine." I snuggled into my bed. He stood there shocked,'dad?' he mouthed,"I'll wake you tomorrow before we go dress shopping. Night,love you." He kissed my forehead,"Night." He walked out and turned off my light,and I fell right asleep,excited for tomorrow. 


	4. MrBrightside

The light flicked on and I groaned, It had to only be 5am,on a Saturday. I rolled over and glance at the clock,It was 9:30. Groaning again,I sat up in bed

and rubbed my eyes. "Eli?" I asked. He came in shyly, as if we had never met or I wasn't living with him or anything.

"Bad news." He declared, resting against the doorframe. It was to early for bad news, I had just woken up.

"CeeCee hadda cancel,something about an emergency at the radio station that BullFrog needed help with." He explained,looking at my lamp.

"So no dinner party?" I said hopefull. He chuckled and rolled his eyes,moving a piece of hair out of his face.

"Get dressed." He insisted, still resting at the doorframe.

I hopped out of bed and stretched quickly, going through my dresser and picking out whatever my hands touched first. I grabbed black jeans and a

black shirt with a blue spaghetti strip top over it, and a black cardigan over it.

"So what's the plan?" I asked,half scared to ask.

"Well,I thought I could-"

I cut him off,"You're going to pick out a dress?" I scoffed.

Eli sighed,"Well,thats all I can do right now,we don't have time to wait for CeeCee."

I played with the hem of my shirt,and mumbled,"Well,you could call Clare."

He smiled,"Clare?" I nodded.

"Are you sure,babygirl?"

"Call her before I change my mind." I smiled, going back to my bed. He smirked, and took a phone out of his back-pocket, flipping it open, he had it up

to his ear in a matter of seconds. "Thanks a lot babygirl." He winked, walking out of the room. I sighed,not very happy that she was coming a long but

we needed help,and She made Eli happy,so I guess I could put up with her for a few hours. He walked back into the room,"Ok,she's going to meet us

there." I got up and ringed my hands,"Wanna walk?" I asked, half hopeful.

He sighed,"Do you know how long it would take to walk there?"

"Uhm,five minutes?" I asked,hopeful soon

He snorted,"c'mon,Ameliah-Noel."

Relucantly I follwed him to the car.

The carride to the mall is a total of 15 minutes,but with the traffic,it took 30, and it was easily the worse 30 minutes of my life. Eli knew this was hard

for me,and he really tried everything. A favorite song, holding hands? Nothing. He rubbed my hand, and quietly sang a long to the song playing, but

nothing would stop me from bitting my fingernails to the stumps they already were, or making me grip the doorhandle for life.

"Ok,MeMe," he muttered, making a quick left into the mall parking lot. I took an unsteady breathe, and he finally parked. As soon as the car stopped

and I threw open the door, and Eli hurried to my side. "Ameliah,c'mon." I whipped an inhaler out of my pocket, and with shaking hands took a few puffs

of that. "Ok," I stood up, and held hands, walking into the mall with Eli.

"She said she'd meet us in the kid's section?" Eli murmerd. "God,I hate shopping." He ran a hand through his hair, looking around.

I looked around,"Kid's sections there." I pointed to the corner nook of the store.

We quickly found Clare, who already had a few dresses picked out.

"Hi Ameliah,hope you don't mind,I found some you might like?" her voice trailed off.

I glanced at them, most of them were pink, and frilly, and horrible, but Eli grabbed them from her and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"They look great,try them on,Ameliah." He pushed me towards the changing room.

"Did you get something to wear?" I heard Eli whisper to Clare.

I roughly took the first dress off the hanger and slipped it on. We'd been here for what,two minutes and she was already annoying? I zipped the zipper

and looked at the dress. It was a horrible red dress,with white poka dots on it. The worse part? It fit perfectly.

"C'mon out,Ameliah." Eli said. Relucantly I opened the door and walked out,only to find them both sharing a seat.

Eli shook his head no quickly, as Clare nodded,"It's cute!" Eli turned to her,

"You like it?" he asked clearly shocked.

"of course." She defended the dress,"It's cute, it's what 7 year olds wear."

"I'm eight." I tried to cut into the conversation.

"Why don't you like it?" Clare asked.

"It's red-"

"Eli,she can't wear all black to a meeting dinner party,first impressions mean everything."

"Speaking of,Eli,What are you wearing?" I finally broke into the conversation.

He smirked at Clare,"Black."

"Why do I have to get dressed up?" I argued.

Now he smirked at me,"First impressions are everything. Now go try on the other one."

The next one was worse,if that's even ,it was red,but it had lacey collar and had little black dogs on it. Dogs? really? I was 8, not 2.

"There's no way I'm wearing this." I argued,crossing my arms over my chest.

Eli chuckled,"Cmon,let's see it."

Relucantly,I opened the door,showing off the dress of at once, Eli snorted and shot forward a little in his seat. Clare cracked a smile,

"Sorry Ameliah,It looked cuter on the hanger." She tried to explain. I rolled my eyes and stepped back in, and looked at the last dress left. It wasn't

horrible looking. It looked like an easter dress,(Which made semi-sense,since Easter was approaching.) It was white,with gray and yellow flowers on

it. I shrugged and quickly put it on and zipped it up. I stepped out.

"Oh Ameliah,That one's great." Clare smiled. But her approval meant nothing, she picked out the dog dress after all.

I glanced at Eli,"Look at you Ameliah." he chuckled. "We have to get shoes,right?" He asked Clare. Which was his way of saying,'It's cute,Ameliah, I

love it,and everyone else will too.' Clare nodded.

"I saw some really cute gray flats on the way in. They had bows on them."

"Flats?" Eli asked. We rolled our eyes, and I quickly changed back into my regular clothes.

Within five minutes,we made it to the shoes,found the flats,and got my size and he was paying."Swipe your card here." The salesperson said,looking

less then thrilled. I rested my head on his legs, tired from shopping and lack of sleep. He ruffled my hair and quickly signed his name and grabbed the

bag. "Clare,want to come over for some lunch?" Eli asked. She nodded,

"You're not making it,are you?" I groaned.

"Hey! My cookings not that bad!" He argued. I giggled,even Clare agreed that it was pretty bad.

The carride home, while in the backseat is even more nervewracking if that's even possible. Not that Eli payed attention. He was to busy singing and

holding hands with Clare, as I held onto the armrest, my eyes shut, hands shaking, one handing holding my inhaler, silently praying that everything

would go okay. Somehow,I managed to fall asleep,I guess, because when I woke up, I was in Eli's old Dead Hand shirt, and black sweatpants, laying

in bed next to him as he typed on his laptop. I snuggled deeper into his chest, not bothering to wake up fully. I was perfectly content like this.

-  
AU: So,it's short,kinda,but I felt like posting something after everything you guys posted/messaged me,etc. (:  
I tried my best to describe the dresses,but I made a collage,(its my first one,so it sucks,and I hope its the right link,haha) Thanks again,and the next chapter is (finally) the dinner party! haha .com/cgi/profile?id=2207462 


End file.
